yet
by lil-buddy
Summary: this is my 1st fanfic:what happends when jack loses his cool and goes for it!CH 2 IS UP!YAH!
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my fist fic so plz be nice

Yet 

He just stood there, drumming his fingers on her desk impatiently.

'so you see sir, if we discharge these particles here add them to the naquadria we then add the naquada and naquadria together we may have found a more stable connection for the X-303 hard drive'-

Jack just stood there, all her techno-babble was so frustrating! First because he couldn't understand it and second because it turned him on making his left side of his brain forming images of his VERY hot and VERY brilliant astrophysicist lt. colonel Samantha carter.

This time he fantasised her lying on his bed sporting only a lacy white bra and matching underwear, her lips swollen from kisses that he had given her. She sat up and unclasped her bra, it came crashing to the floor just as fast as reality came crashing back to him.

'Sir…?'

_Oh my god he's just staring at me like that and- _

Her eyes travelled to the bulge in his pants.

'_Oh!_

She quickly turned away.

'Um… sir?...general?...' she asked

He snapped back to reality.

' yeah carter?' he replied innocently

'um..sir'- she stared trying to hide the embarrassment of the situation. ' you may need a cold shower…'

Jack looked down, snapped his head back up in embarrassment. He was a deep shade of red.

's-sorry' he quickly said

'well sir this time you can't blame it on your side arm' she teased

At this remark he went a deeper shade of red(if that was even possible)

_come on jack, reap the benefits! Just kiss her already-make your dreams_

_Come true!'_ yelled Jack's subconscience

'_AHH!SCREW THE REGS!'_

He took a step forward, towards her. His eyes burned with desire and could it be…..love?

Making her lean against her desk, he ground his pelvis into her.

In which she let out an accidental moan.

'sir what are you do'- she was stopped by jacks mouth over hers.

'_YES FINALLY!'_ her head sang. Her heart was racing. She knew that they had so much on the line but he was so GOD. DAMN. TEMPTING!

She pulled away

'Sir? Don't you think we need to talk?' she asked

'Talk later' he quipped in his gruffy scuffy CO voice, then went back to kissing her full on the mouth. She groaned into his mouth 'jack…..'

There tongues battled for dominance yet they weren't even battling.

The kiss was just supplying their needs for the last seven years.

'Jack why are you doing this weren't we keeping it in the room?'

'because I love you and I don't want anyone else but you IM NEVER LETTING YOU GO! God that's a cliché'

Sam giggled against her new found lover.

NO giggling colonel! '

'Yes sir!' she quipped before kissing him.

Her hands roamed under his shirt, her nails grated along his abdomen.

'Hmmmm…' he moaned.

She found herself unbuckling his belt, fumbling with the zipper of his pants when…

'Hey jack'-Daniel stood in the doorway looked at Sam and jack in a very intimate position, her blouse was open revealing her breast and jacks pants we under done and threatening to fall around his ankles.

'Oh- I- um- I'll come b-back later!' he said and with that he left the room faster than replicators can … well replicate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well that was was first fanfic! Hope u liked it and don't worry theres a part two!well u know what to do click the button COME ON!**


	2. YET PT 2

Daniel made his way down the corridor, his face flushed. He stopped at Teal'c's quarters and rapped on the door. Teal'c opened the door.

'Hey Teal'c congratulation! You won the bet' said Daniel, Teal'c answered Daniel with his trade make eyebrow.

'What do you mean Daniel Jackson?'

'Well I caught our Sam with our Jack and you won the bet!'

Teal'c smiled all the way down to the gate room.

'Hey Siler!' yelled Daniel walking up to him 'Teal'c's got something to say to you about a bet!'

Siler look at Teal'c and winced in pain number 1) because Teal'c's smile could turn someone blind, and make them pi in their pants and 2) because he knew he just had lost 500 dollars.

'As Tauri quotes say cough up the money' said the jovial Teal'c.

At that moment Sam and Jack walked in the gate room observation deck.

'Hey T what's with the smile? Trying to block the sun?' asked Jack.

'O'Neill Daniel Jackson has informed me that I have won a bet and Siler owes me 500 of your Tauri money'

'WHAT? HOW!' asked Sam

'by your being together with O'Neill colonel Carter.' said Teal'c blankly.

Sam blushed deeply. Everyone turned to stare at her and the General. Walter, Siler (sparky) and a bunch of marines started to hand Teal'c money and congratulate him.

'So Jack what happened after I left hmm?' asked Daniel

'CAN IT SPACE MONKEY!' barked Jack. He and Sam turned on their heels and walked to Jack's office.

Once there Jack closed the door and turned to face Sam who was leaning against his desk.

'So…' Jack started

'Are you going to kill Daniel?' asked Sam worriedly

'YA THINK!'

'Are you going to kill Teal'c too for betting on us?' she asked with a smile.

'Ummmm…….maybe not!'

'Oh! So you Jack fearless ass O'Neill scared of our little Teal'c?' teased Sam

Jack leaned in on her.

'Is that a problem for ya!' he said waving his eyebrows suggestively

He kissed her full on the mouth, his tongue wanting entry into her mouth, his hands landed on her hips.

'There you go you're at it again!' whined Daniel with a bemused grin. Jack and Sam pulled away from each other.

'HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE?' asked a bewildered Jack

'Long enough' replied Daniel with a shit eating grin.

'So what happened after I left?' asked Daniel

'N-NOTHING!' they both yelled in unison

**FLASBACK**

'HEY Jack… I-oh-um I'll come back later!' Daniel hurried out the door.

'So much for keeping it a secret!'

'Well its YOU who couldn't keep your hands off this!' said Jack gesturing his hands to follow his sentence.

Sam hit Jack playfully on the arm.

'AND I CAN GET YOU ARRESTED FOR INSUBORDINATION!' replied Jack.

Sam smiled her 1000 watt smile that she only reserved for him. He melted.

He pulled her towards him, kissed her tongue and all. He lifted her up onto her desk.

'J-Jack wait, we can't do more than kiss, it's not really the most appropriate place'

Jack moved along kissing her jaw line and settled on her neck.

'Mmmrrrgghhh…' he growled then hesitantly pulled away.

'Fine my house at 1700 hours?'

'Okay' she purred

Then went back to kissing.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'Like I said DANNYBOY…nothing' jack turned to look at Sam and smiled

'YET!'


End file.
